


Я твой должник

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark's Birthday, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: Мстители решают, что подарить Тони на День рождения.





	Я твой должник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).
  * A translation of [I.O.U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037690) by [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs). 



— Короче, если я правильно понимаю, — Клинт одним глотком допил эспрессо и, резко отодвинув от себя крошечный стаканчик, вытер губы рукавом, — мы в заднице.

С глубоким вздохом Стив опустил ложку в полупустую тарелку с хлопьями.

— Я такого не говорил, — возразил он, — но время идет, а толковых идей нет. Лично у меня, по крайней мере.

— Может, пушку? — предложил Клинт.

— Боеприпасы? — выдвинул идею Баки.

Хмыкнув, Наташа бросила очищенный апельсин Бартону и принялась за следующий — для себя.

— Признай, Стив, — сказала она, — удивить Тони — задачка не из легких. Даже со мной попроще будет.

— Сороковую по счету пижаму из египетского хлопка с начесом, — не отрываясь от газеты, пробормотал Брюс.

Дружба с миллиардером имела свои приятные стороны вроде жизни в роскошном ультрасовременном небоскребе или поедания фирменных кукурузных хлопьев на завтрак, но выбор подарков на Рождество или день рождения всякий раз превращался в пытку. Поначалу Стив хотел по привычке сделать заказ на Under Armour (в конце концов, там всегда можно подобрать что-нибудь подходящее для тренировок или занятий спортом взамен старых или пришедших в негодность вещей), но передумал. Плохо, если у окружающих начнет складываться впечатление, что он следит за содержимым бельевых шкафов Тони Старка.

— Сделаем как в прошлом году? — нашелся Клинт.

— Это когда ты затащил его в стриптиз-клуб? — уточнил Баки и тут же вскрикнул, едва не опрокинув кувшин с апельсиновым соком. — Какого черта, Бартон? — огрызнулся он, потирая под столом ушибленную ногу.

— Пине пиу-пипо-пими-пинай пистри-пиптиз-пиклу-пиб, — сквозь зубы прошипел Клинт. 

— Серьезно? — нахмурился Баки. — Ты же говорил, что Романова тоже там была.

Клинт метнул в его сторону мрачный предостерегающий взгляд и красноречиво покосился на Стива.

Баки скептически хмыкнул.

— Стив? — задумчиво протянул он. — Может, стоит рассказать ему про бордель?

— Бак, — обронил Стив.

— Что? Помнишь ту бесстыжую француженку, с которой вы занимались подводным плаванием в Париже?

— Бельгийку, — неловко поправил Стив, но глаз не отвел, хотя кончики ушей начали гореть от смущения.

— То есть в остальном я не ошибся? — дернув уголком губ, поддразнил Баки.

— Нет, — еще сильнее покраснел Стив. — Не ошибся.

— Проклятье, Кэп, — простонал Клинт, — за что? Я же теперь не усну.

— Здесь меня считают мальчиком из церковного хора, — обращаясь к Баки, сказал Стив.

— Черт подери, — присвистнул тот. — Выходит, они совсем тебя не знают, приятель.

— Полагаю, Клинт предлагает вновь устроить благотворительный бал, — спокойно пояснил Брюс, продолжая делать вид, что занят газетой, хотя Стив заметил, что с начала разговора он ни разу так и не перевернул страницу.

— Старку ведь нравятся такие штуки, — произнес Бартон.

Наташа едва заметно поморщилась.

— Ты не согласна, Нат? — спросил Стив.

— Вам не кажется, — поерзав на стуле, заговорила она, когда все повернулись в ее сторону, — что Тони слишком… замкнут в последнее время?

Клинт пожал плечами, Баки удивленно скривил губы. Брюс наконец перевернул страницу, но даже в газетном шелесте чувствовалась неуверенность.

—Он почти не вылезает из мастерской, — поразмыслив, подал голос Стив. Остальные продолжали молчать.

— Дело не только в этом, — ответила Наташа. — Пятница, когда в последний раз Тони проявлял социальную активность?

— Мистер Старк действительно давно не выходил в свет, — подтвердила Пятница.

— А как насчет встреч с друзьями? — допытывалась Наташа. — Свиданий? Секса?

— Вы имеете в виду секс с другим человеком? — уточнила Пятница.

— Ладно-ладно, мы поняли, — быстро перебил Стив, пока кому-нибудь не взбрело в голову задать еще пару-тройку уточняющих вопросов.

— Я к тому, — снова заговорила Наташа, — что Тони, конечно, любит вечеринки, но нам нужна идея получше.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Клинт. — Соберемся в кружок и обнимем его каждый по очереди? Важен, типа, не подарок, а внимание?

Брюс закрыл газету, сложил пополам и преувеличенно медленно опустил на стол.

— Прекрасная мысль, — уверенно заявил он. — Стоит попробовать.

— Слушай, док, — буркнул Клинт, — может, тебе и нравится вся эта сентиментальная дребедень вроде обнимашек, но…

— О да, успокаивает внутреннего монстра, — даже не подумав повысить голос, перебил Брюс. — Халк буквально млеет, когда мне расчесывают волосы, — негромко закончил он, только глаза на секунду полыхнули зеленым.

Клинт собирался возразить, но интонации Беннера подействовали на него как ушат холодной воды.

— Сейчас неважно, что нравится нам, — пояснил Брюс. — Мы говорим о Тони, а он, при всей своей язвительности и браваде, очень чувствительный парень. Просто слишком привык быть сильным и полагаться только на себя. Самое время напомнить, что мы рядом и всегда его поддержим.

— Не знаю, — почесав нос, с сомнением произнес Клинт. — Звучит как-то по-гейски.

— Помолчи, Бартон, — влепила ему подзатыльник Наташа.

— Да что я такого сказал? — схватившись за ухо, возмутился Клинт. — Не в плохом смысле по-гейски. Я имел в виду друзей, которые настолько близки друг с другом, что… ну… со стороны легко перепутать.

Прищурившись, Баки склонил голову к плечу и вызывающе скрестил руки на груди.

— В чем дело, Бартон? Боишься, Старк не устоит перед твоим обаянием?

— А ты не боишься, что когда-нибудь я всажу стрелу тебе в задницу? — огрызнулся тот.

— О-о-о, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Баки. — А вот это уже действительно звучит по-гейски.

Стив решил не сдерживаться и закатил глаза.

— Что ж, неплохая мысль, — резюмировал он.

— Закачаешься, — без особого энтузиазма пробормотал Клинт. — И как будем обнимать? По одному или объявим общий сбор?

— Можно и так и так, наверное, — пожал плечами Стив. — Выбор за Тони.

— Или, — Наташа наклонилась вперед, — подарим ему что-нибудь наподобие купонов на объятия, и Тони использует их, когда сам захочет.

Клинт моргнул.

— Ты серьезно? — изумленно переспросил он. — Знаешь, Нат, если тебе так сильно нужны обнимашки, я…

— Барнс, — не дослушав, обронила Наташа, и тот быстро зажал Клинту рот ладонью живой руки.

— Ладно, раз уж мы определились, — подвел итог Стив, демонстративно игнорируя сердитое мычание Бартона, — давайте завтракать.

Едва он закончил говорить, дверь на кухню распахнулась, и на пороге появился Тор, который, судя по мокрым волосам, обернутому вокруг бедер полотенцу и резкому аромату вербены, только что вышел из душа.

— Приветствую, братья мои не по крови, но по оружию. Что тревожит вас в столь дивное утро?

—Твою мать, Бартон! — зыркнув на неприлично довольного Клинта, рыкнул Баки. — Ты меня лизнул!

— Обсуждали предстоящий день рождения Тони, — Брюс раскрыл газету и старательно не отрывал от нее глаз, пока Тор, наклонившись, пытался достать миску со дна посудного шкафа. — Решили, что лучший подарок — это объятия.

— Добрая мысль, — с сияющей улыбкой распрямился Тор. — Вы, смертные, слишком скованны. В отличие от людей, воины Асгарда открыто проявляют свои чувства.

Не найдя места за столом, он уселся на барную стойку и уперся ногой в спинку Наташиного стула.

— Тор, — зажмурившись, охнул Клинт, — хорош светить радужным мостом. Прикройся, я тебя умоляю.

Покачав головой, Стив зачерпнул ложкой размякшие хлопья и отправил в рот.

*~*~*

После небольших споров они договорились подарить Тони пять купонов на индивидуальные объятия и один — на групповое, хотя Тор требовал, чтобы его купон был многоразовым. Стив подумывал использовать каждый трижды, но идею не поддержали, а время поджимало, поэтому пришлось пойти на компромисс. В конце концов, когда настанет его очередь, он просто обнимет Тони покрепче.

Если бы не Наташа, Стив вряд ли обратил бы внимание на отсутствие Тони. Старк нередко игнорировал нормальную еду, выбираясь из мастерской только для того, чтобы пафосно сварить себе кофе или посмотреть фильм в гостиной. Однако уже второй киновечер подряд он не появлялся вообще, и Стив внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что скучает по его едким комментариям по поводу сюжета и манере непринужденно закидывать ноги к кому-нибудь на колени.

Пользуясь моментом, они активно взялись за подготовку книжки с купонами. Брюс предлагал распечатать образцы из интернета, но Стив с Наташей настояли, чтобы каждый сделал свой самостоятельно. Фантазии Клинта хватило лишь на размашистую надпись «У вас есть право на одно объятие», зато он честно потратил около часа, вырисовывая в качестве украшения различные виды стрел, изобретенных для него Тони.

Остальные подошли к вопросу чуть более творчески. Баки, например, обсыпал купон блестками (где и как он умудрился раздобыть их в Башне, одному Богу известно). Свой Стив решил нарисовать. На прошлый день рождения Тони (читай — Пеппер) подарил ему большой набор акварели, и сейчас появилась прекрасная возможность им воспользоваться. Стиву нравилась живопись, и на досуге он часто рисовал кого-нибудь из Мстителей, но Тони был его любимцем. Дело в том, что, едва услышав скрип карандаша по бумаге, многие начинали двигаться скованно, замирали или принимались позировать — Старк же не обращал на это никакого внимания. Занятый мыслями о новом изобретении, он вел себя абсолютно естественно, и именно поэтому наброски с ним всегда получались такими живыми и изящными.

Поразмыслив, Стив выбрал в качестве основы картинку, на которой Тони возился с Дубиной, скопировал ее на плотный лист бумаги и открыл палитру. В итоге он остался настолько доволен проделанной работой, что добровольно вызвался оформить купон на групповое объятие. С ним пришлось повозиться: определиться с цветами, эскизами, выстроить композицию так, чтобы поза каждого из Мстителей гармонировала с размещенным на первом плане Тони в костюме Железного Человека. Только после того, как краски высохли, Стив заметил, что начисто забыл изобразить Капитана Америку — пришлось дорисовывать себя в углу.

Собрав все шесть готовых купонов, Стив аккуратно сложил их вместе, добавил обложку и перетянул тонким кожаным шнурком. Результат его, мягко говоря, не обрадовал — книжечка выглядела маленькой и невзрачной, ей явно не хватало чего-то особенного. Выход нашла Наташа, заявив, что красивая упаковка — это пятьдесят процентов успеха, и лично подобрала небольшую изящную коробочку, обвязанную атласной лентой и с закрученным в тугие спирали бантом на крышке. Теперь, когда подарок был полностью готов, оставалось дождаться дня рождения Тони.

*~*~*

— Нат, не хочешь присоединиться? — стоя в дверном проеме спортзала и протягивая ей перчатки для спарринга, поинтересовался Стив.

Наташа нахмурилась, но перчатки взяла.

— Чем порадуешь?

— Сомневаешься в моих организаторских способностях? — спросила она.

— Когда дело касается вечеринки-сюрприза — определенно, — ответил он, нанося удар правой.

Закатив глаза, Наташа с легкостью блокировала выпад.

— Все под контролем, Кэп. Клинт и Тор заняты тортом.

— Ушам не верю…

— Брюс подбирает музыку.

— Да ты спятила…

— А Баки отвечает за цветы.

— Быть того не… что? — Стив растерянно моргнул, опустив занесенную для удара ногу. — Ты издеваешься, да?

— Слегка, — ехидно усмехнулась Наташа. — Не переживай. Я заглянула на кухню, проверила угощение и перед уходом заперла за собой дверь.

— А как же вентиляционные трубы? — брякнул Стив.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс! — положив руки на бедра, прикрикнула Романова. — Клянусь, я попрошу Старка перекрыть тебе доступ в интернет!

— Я здесь ни при чем, — улыбнулся Стив. — Клинт сидел в интернете все утро, и что-то мне подсказывает: он не только новости просматривал.

— Логично, — Наташа стянула перчатки и бросила их на скамейку. — Именно поэтому я заложила в вентиляцию парочку световых гранат. На всякий случай.

— Наташа!

— Не парься, — отмахнулась она. — Они не боевые.

— И на том спасибо, — облегченно выдохнул Стив.

— В общем, со своей задачей я справилась. Что у тебя?

— Я попросил Пятницу поставить Тони напоминание на три часа. Не пропустит.

— Надеюсь, — Наташа смерила Стива взглядом профессионального убийцы. — Я угробила кучу времени, раскладывая закуски по тарелкам. Если Старк опоздает, я его придушу.

— Тогда мне тоже лучше поспешить, — разматывая эластичные бинты, рассмеялся Стив.

— Тебе не хватит двух часов, чтобы превратиться в прекрасного принца, Роджерс? — съязвила она.

— Бал — это всегда так волнительно, — в тон ей отозвался Стив. — Знаешь, как нелегко выбрать между темно-синей рубашкой и темно-темно-синей рубашкой?

— Увидимся на вечеринке, — Наташа шутливо толкнула его в плечо, и в ту же секунду по вентиляции прокатился оглушительный взрыв.

Стив с сомнением посмотрел на Романову.

— Не бери в голову, — успокоила она. — Оклемается.

*~*~*

К назначенному времени Тони не явился. Когда стрелки часов начали медленно подбираться к четырем, Наташа уже откровенно скучала, лениво гоняя по тарелке пару оливок, а Клинт, нацепивший по случаю солнцезащитные очки с фиолетовыми стеклами, хладнокровно вонзал стрелу в обжаренные в кукурузном тесте сосиски. Ближе к пяти поникли заказанные Баки цветы, и даже бантик на подарке Тони стал выглядеть потрепанным и блеклым.

— По-моему, он не придет, — негромко произнес Стив.

Все дружно посмотрели в его сторону.

— Что? — развел руками Стив. — У вас другое мнение?

Никто не отвернулся.

— Ладно, я понял, — сдался он. — Пойду поищу нашего именинника. Пятница?

— Капитан?

— Ты ведь просила Тони подняться в комнату отдыха к трем часам?

— Разумеется, сэр, — с достоинством ответила Пятница.

— И что он сказал?

— Полагаю, «сказал» — не самое подходящее слово, сэр, — поправила Пятница. — Он скорее хмыкнул или… буркнул? Не уверена, что смогу дать этому звуку более точное определение.

— То есть ты знала, что он не придет? — перебил Стив.

— Допускала такую вероятность, — сообщила Пятница. — Босс не подозревает, что вы подготовили ему вечеринку-сюрприз.

— Пусть так, — согласился Стив. — Но про свой день рождения-то он помнит. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два.

— Хм-м-м… — с сомнением протянула Пятница и, как показалось Стиву, пожала несуществующими плечами. — Вам сильно повезет, если мистер Старк вспомнит хотя бы месяц. Дни не имеют значения.

Стив подавил тяжелый вздох. Погружаясь в работу, Тони не просто терял счет времени — он забывал про еду, сон, элементарные правила гигиены. Разбирал проект за проектом до тех пор, пока не доводил их до совершенства и не валился с ног от усталости, измученный, но довольный.

— Он в мастерской? — уже зная ответ, спросил Стив.

— А где же еще, — сказала Пятница.

*~*~*

— Гребаное все! — первое, что услышал Стив, когда вышел из лифта. Судя по интонациям, Старк был в ярости.

— Тони? — осмотревшись, неуверенно позвал Стив.

— Кэп, — из-за верстака показалось обеспокоенное и осунувшееся лицо Тони. Под покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами красовались темные круги. — Чего тебе? — слегка раздраженно спросил он.

— Ты занят?

Тони поднялся, вытирая перепачканные чернилами руки о джинсы.

— Как всегда.

Стив понимающе кивнул.

— Мы подумали — может, ты все-таки сделаешь перерыв и пообедаешь с нами? Вернее, поужинаешь.

— Завязывай со своей дурацкой опекой, Роджерс. Я ел… — Тони умолк и задумчиво нахмурился. — Какой сегодня день?

— День твоего рождения, — не удержался от вздоха Стив.

— Серьезно? — искренне удивился Тони.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Стив. — И сейчас ты либо соберешься и отправишься на вечеринку, либо я позволю Бартону съесть все блинчики с овощами. Он и так держится из последних сил.

Тони подошел ближе.

— Вы устроили вечеринку в мою честь? — переспросил он.

— Ничего особенного, — Стив улыбнулся и неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. — Посидим, выпьем, поболтаем немного. Тор обещал показать пару асгардских игр по случаю. Вечер в кругу друзей, в общем.

При этих словах Тони резко переменился в лице.

— Слушай, я бы с радостью, но дел по горло. Мне правда нужно закончить здесь кое-что.

Проследив за его взглядом, Стив не увидел ничего, кроме вороха разбросанных по полу бумаг, и внезапно почувствовал, что иррационально начинает злиться. Не на Тони, а на то, что Наташа оказалась права — он действительно сторонится их.

— Пятница! — не сумев справиться с эмоциями, сердито позвал Стив. — Над чем сейчас работает мистер Старк?

— Конкретно? — осведомилась Пятница. — Подозреваю, что он и сам не знает, сэр.

— Вот как? — Стив угрюмо покосился на Тони, машинально отметив, что тому, по крайней мере, хватило совести смутиться. — Тогда разговор окончен. Живо в лифт, солдат. Это приказ.

Тони озадаченно моргнул и уже приоткрыл рот, собираясь не то извиниться, не то возразить, но промолчал. На самом деле Стив сильно рисковал, цепляя на себя маску Капитана Америки — она барахлила даже во время боевых вылетов, а уж в обычной жизни срабатывала всего в двух случаях из ста. Скрестив руки на груди, он ждал реакции и немало удивился, кода Тони молча развернулся и двинулся к лифту.

— Не обижайся, но, по-моему, сперва тебе стоит принять душ, — нагнав его у дверей, сказал Стив.

Тони шагнул в кабину.

— Все так плохо? — понюхав одежду, спросил он.

— Кхм… — встав рядом и деликатно дыша через рот, кашлянул Стив. — Могло быть хуже.

— И на том спасибо, — усмехнулся Тони.

*~*~*

Пятнадцать минут спустя здорово посвежевший и благоухающий гелем для душа Тони Старк явился на свою вечеринку.

— Ну вы даете, народ, — растроганно произнес он, изучая украшения и ломящийся от еды стол.

Наташа кашлянула.

— Народ и Бартон, — моментально поправился Тони. — Глазам не верю, это же мини-киш!

Только убедившись, что Тони съел достаточно для того, чтобы восстановить силы (как ни крути, а закуски действительно были миниатюрные), Стив решился подойти и встать рядом.

— Эй, — искренне улыбнувшись, поприветствовал Тони. — Присоединяйся. Бакстер как раз травит байки из вашего детства.

Способность Старка постоянно привлекать к себе внимание восхищала. Глядя на собравшихся вокруг Мстителей, Стив отчетливо осознал, что все они интуитивно стараются держаться поближе.

— Еще раз так меня назовешь, и я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, — с убийственным спокойствием предупредил Баки.

— Не кипятись, Терминатор, — щелкнув его по металлической руке, заявил Тони. — Привыкнешь.

Клинт прыснул в кулак.

— Раз уж все в сборе, — Стив вышел чуть вперед, — самое время дарить подарки. Мы кое-что приготовили для тебя, Тони.

— Дайте угадаю… огромный торт? — оживился тот. — Огромный торт со стриптизершей внутри?

— А я ведь предлагал! — победно вскинулся Клинт и тут же сник, получив очередной подзатыльник от Наташи.

— Не совсем… — с заминкой произнес Стив. — Мы хотели преподнести что-нибудь особенное. Личное. Вряд ли ты догадаешься, что там, но… надеюсь, понравится.

Когда Тони заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу, Стив почувствовал неуверенность — затея вдруг показалась ему до безумия смешной и нелепой. Убеждая себя, что отступать уже поздно, он с замиранием сердца протянул подарок.

Взяв коробочку, Тони бережно, словно обращаясь с чем-то очень ценным и хрупким, повертел ее в руках, провел кончиками пальцев по тугим завиткам банта, коснулся узелка, после чего осторожно развязал атласную ленту и, сняв крышку, с изумлением уставился на лежащую внутри книжечку.

— Это купоны на объятия, — в ответ на немой вопрос пояснил Стив. — От каждого из нас.

Тони нахмурился, озадаченно переводя взгляд с подарка на присутствующих. За долю секунды на его лице промелькнула целая гамма эмоций, словно он не мог определиться, какая из них сейчас будет подходящей.

— Ты прав, — наконец весело рассмеялся он, — на такое моей фантазии никогда бы не хватило.

Стив облегченно перевел дух.

— Ладно, приятель, — Клинт решительно спрыгнул с холодильника. — Давай сделаем это. Чего тянуть?

Тони без колебаний вырвал из книжечки украшенный стрелами купон и отдал ему. Спрятав листок в карман, Клинт глубоко вздохнул, притянул Тони к себе и, к удивлению многих, честно не отпускал до тех пор, пока медленно не сосчитал до десяти.

— Я свободен, — нараспев протянул он, отстраняясь.

— Черт подери, Бартон, — взъелся Баки, — ты украл мою фишку.

— Потому что все твои фишки — прошлый век, старичок, — парировал тот.

Не обращая внимания на назревающую перепалку, Стив пристально наблюдал за Тони — за чуть менее напряженной линией плеч и более искренней, открытой улыбкой. Возникло слабое ощущение, что они не так уж сильно прогадали с подарком, но, прежде чем Стив сумел довести эту мысль до конца, Тони закрыла широкая мускулистая спина в плотной красной накидке.

— Моя очередь! — радостно пробасил Тор.

*~*~*

В тот вечер Тони больше не истратил ни одного купона, почти сразу же убрав их в бумажник. Стив надеялся, что он воспользуется ими позже, но прошло уже три недели, а ничего не происходило.

— Странно, — задумчиво произнес он, вставив DVD-диск в дисковод. — Я думал, ему понравилось.

— Ты о чем? — поинтересовался Баки, передавая ему пиво.

— Да так… — пожал плечами Стив. — О подарке Тони.

— В смысле, о купонах? — Наташа удобнее устроилась в кресле.

— Ну да, — выдохнул Стив. — Не пойму… Почему он их не использует?

— А как же мой? — Клинт растянулся на полу перед телевизором.

— Ты не оставил ему выбора, — отмахнулся Стив.

— Вообще-то, — вклинился Баки, — мы со Старком тоже обнимались.

Стив удивленно вскинул брови:

— Когда?

— Около недели назад, по-моему, — пожал плечами Баки. — Поймал меня в лифте. Зашел, подождал, пока двери закроются, а потом такой: «обними меня, Барнс». Слушайте, я всегда думал, что Говард был со странностями, а тут…

— И ты обнял? — не унимался Стив.

— Ясное дело. Подарок все-таки.

— А дальше?

— Проклятье, Стив, — огрызнулся Баки, — мы что, играем в двадцать вопросов? Дальше он сказал спасибо и вышел на следующем этаже.

Наташа отставила миску с попкорном.

— По крайней мере, обошлось без неловких разговоров, — заметила она. — Повезло.

— Он и тебя обнял? — на долю секунды опередив Стива, спросил Клинт и перевернулся на живот.

— Миссия в Баглии, — кивнула она. — Сколько туда по времени? Часа четыре? В общем, почти перед самой посадкой Тони подошел ко мне: «Ты не против, если я тебя обниму, Наташа?». Наташа! Да он ни разу в жизни меня полным именем не называл.

— Прелесть, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — А ногти друг другу вы потом не красили?

Наташа ткнула его ногой в бок.

— Мне было очень… неудобно, если хочешь знать. Я себе этот момент по-другому представляла.

— Правда? — буквально застыл в своем кресле Стив.

— Правда, — грустно улыбнулась Наташа. — Ожидалось, что в конце он съязвит или выкинет что-нибудь в духе Тони Старка, я ему врежу, и мы спокойно разойдемся по своим делам. Но Тони просто обнял меня, и все. Без выкрутасов, по-человечески. Я потом даже подумала обнять его еще раз.

— Тебе тоже показалось, что ему это было действительно важно? — задал вопрос Баки.

Наташа кивнула опять.

— Ну а ты чем порадуешь, Брюси-Пух? — прокричал в сторону кухни Клинт. — Сайенс Брос отстрелялись?

— Сайенс Брос? — спокойно продолжая заваривать себе травяной чай, переспросил Брюс.

— Вас с Тони так в интернете называют, — пояснила Наташа.

— М-м-м… — неопределенно произнес Брюс. — Если ты спрашиваешь, подходил ли Тони ко мне, то нет, не подходил.

При этих словах Стив вдруг почувствовал облегчение — мысль о том, что Тони избегал именно его, пугала и заставляла нервничать.

— Значит, скоро подойдет, — Клинт с удовольствием потянулся. — Эй, док! Долго ты там собираешься возиться со своим чаем? Лично я уже сыт по горло разговорами о чувствах и готов насладиться блистательной игрой актеров.

Стив откинулся на подушки. Место рядом с ним по-прежнему пустовало, но о причинах он старался больше не думать.

*~*~*

Когда вечером раздался самый обыкновенный стук в дверь, Стив слегка удивился: Башня была оборудована суперсовременными средствами внутренней связи, которыми он и сам частенько пользовался — объявлял общий сбор, даже не выходя из ванной.

— Стив? — послышался неуверенный голос. — Ты у себя?

Отложив книгу, Стив быстро пересек комнату и открыл дверь.

— Доктор Беннер, — поприветствовал он, краем сознания отметив, что Брюс выглядел еще более всклокоченным и помятым, чем обычно.

— Привет, Стив, — взъерошив волосы, ответил тот. — Есть минутка?

— Есть, — Стив посторонился. — Что-то случилось?

Брюс вошел внутрь, и Стив в который раз удивился тому, как человек выше среднего роста умудряется втягивать голову в плечи и сутулиться до такой степени, чтобы казаться намного ниже.

— Я хотел поговорить о Тони, — вздохнул Брюс.

— И что он натворил сегодня? — хмуро поинтересовался Стив. Воспоминания о том, как Тони от скуки модернизировал тостер, долго преследовали его в кошмарах.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Ничего особенного, — с заминкой произнес он. — Если не считать того, что обнял меня, конечно.

Новость прозвучала для Стива как гром среди ясного неба. Захотелось тут же рухнуть на кровать или в кресло, но гордость и упрямство заставили остаться на ногах, не позволив открыто проявить слабость.

— Тебя или того, другого парня? — неуклюже попытался отшутиться Стив.

— Если честно, я беспокоюсь за Тони, — смерив его внимательным взглядом, нахмурился Брюс.

Стив с трудом заставил себя пожать плечами.

— Почему? — небрежно поинтересовался он. — Разве не в этом был смысл подарка? Тони сам выбирает, кого обнять и когда.

Брюс посмотрел сначала на пол, затем на обстановку и наконец остановился на кресле, в котором пять минут назад сидел Стив.

— Можно? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — ответил Стив и, дождавшись, когда Беннер устроится, опустился в кресло напротив. Спина тут же предательски заныла.

Брюс задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по журнальному столику, заметив книгу, остановился, прочитал заголовок и спросил:

— Нравится?

— Я начал ее еще до того, как меня отправили в Лихай, — объяснил Стив, — но обычно такие книги не берут в военный лагерь, поэтому дочитываю сейчас.

Брюс медленно кивнул.

— Так что насчет Тони? — напомнил Стив.

— Я наблюдаю за ним в последнее время, — прочистив горло, заговорил Брюс. — И то, что я вижу, меня тревожит. Согласен, Бартон и Тор не оставили Тони выбора, практически вынудив его использовать купоны, но Баки и Нат — совсем другое дело. К ним Тони пришел сам. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему?

Стив промолчал.

Приподнявшись, Брюс вытащил из заднего кармана маленькую записную книжку.

— Восьмое июня — обнял Барнса, — вслух зачитал он. — Восьмое июня — это пятнадцатая годовщина свадьбы Говарда и Марии.

— Я тебя умоляю, Брюс, — Стив поморщился. — Мы говорим о человеке, который не способен запомнить даже дату собственного дня рождения.

— И все-таки это не совпадение, — настаивал Брюс, и что-то в его спокойных уверенных интонациях заставило прислушаться.

— Но ведь он обнял Баки, — возразил Стив. — А Баки — последний человек, к кому именно в этот день обратился бы Тони.

— Вина? — пожав плечами, предположил Брюс. — Самоистязание? А может, та часть Тони, которая любит Говарда, понимает, что они с Баки когда-то были друзьями и Говард относился к нему с уважением.

— Я тоже был другом Говарда, — выпалил Стив, и на губах Брюса промелькнула слабая улыбка.

— Теперь о Наташе, — продолжил он. — Кстати, с ней было сложнее. Предположив, что здесь тоже есть связь с Марией Старк, я перерыл все, что мог, но безрезультатно.

— И в чем же тогда причина? — спросил Стив.

— В тебе, — указав на него пальцем, ответил Брюс.

— Во мне? — Стив озадаченно моргнул. — Меня там даже не было.

— Вот именно. В то время ты лежал в больнице с осколочным ранением.

— Пустяк, — машинально отмахнулся Стив.

— Тебе в печень вонзился пятнадцатисантиметровый кусок стали, Стив, — поправил Брюс. — Как считаешь, что последнее сделал Тони, прежде чем отправиться в Баглию?

Стив задумался.

— Не знаю… Обновил плей-лист?

— Приехал навестить тебя в больнице.

— Серьезно? — Стив помолчал, пытаясь переварить услышанное. — Но в тот день он явно не выглядел как человек, которого нужно обнять.

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Брюс. — При тебе Тони ведет себя довольно… сдержанно.

— Напомни мне об этом, когда он в следующий раз закатит глаза, хорошо?

Брюс покачал головой.

— Судя по отчетам, миссия в Баглии оказалась сложной. Ребенок…

— Да, я знаю, — перебил Стив.

— Тони принимает такие вещи очень близко к сердцу, — мягко сказал Брюс. — Тебя не было рядом, и необходимость держать лицо отпала. Ему по-настоящему пришлось справляться самому.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — Стив стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как на скулах заходили желваки, — что без меня у него получилось лучше?

— Не лучше — по-другому, — возразил Брюс. — Он позволил себе быть слабым с Наташей, потому что знает, насколько она сильная.

— Если все так, тогда почему же он обнял тебя? — резко бросил в ответ Стив. — Тони относится к тебе с уважением, и я не видел никого сильнее того, другого парня… Что конкретно пошло наперекосяк?

— Мы работаем кое над чем, — ровным голосом сообщил Брюс, стараясь слегка разрядить атмосферу. — Чем-то очень важным. Возможно, даже глобальным. Тони приступил раньше — еще до своего дня рождения. А через несколько дней подключил меня.

— Не могу не спросить — а это ваше «что-то» взрывается?

— Нет, — сказал Брюс. — Это больше связано с математикой, но если у нас получится, мир изменится навсегда. А если нет… тогда задумка так и останется стопкой ошибочных расчетов.

— Ладно, — почти совсем успокоился Стив. — Но я все равно не понимаю. Ты буквально описываешь идеальный проект Тони Старка. При чем здесь объятия?

— Эксперимент провалился. Вернее, вся теория Тони рухнула. Моя оказалась более жизнеспособной, но… в общем, долгая история.

— Никак в толк не возьму: ты сочувствовал ему или он поздравлял тебя?

Брюс щелкнул языком.

— Ни то, ни другое, — произнес он и, надев очки, снова потянулся за записной книжкой. — Я зачитаю, если ты не против. «Где я допускаю ошибку, Брюс? Какая польза от меня Мстителям и миру, если я не способен решить банальную математическую задачку, изо дня в день продолжая месить одно и то же дерьмо?».

Брюс оторвался от записной книжки.

— Здесь я уже его обнимаю, — пояснил он.

Стив напряженно кивнул.

— «Я должен что-то предпринять, — продолжил читать Брюс. — Должен, потому что видел, чем все закончится. Мне нужно больше работать».

Стив поджал губы. Тони спонсировал Инициативу, сражался, защищал невинных, совершенствовал костюмы, экипировку, изобретал оружие. Пока Стив рисовал планы и разрабатывал стратегии, он сплотил Мстителей, превратив их в настоящую команду, — что еще, черт подери, он имел в виду, говоря «нужно больше работать»?

— Все, что я мог, — это обнять его покрепче, — снова заговорил Брюс. — Я не силен в… У меня плохо получается утешать и находить слова поддержки. Даже раньше, еще до появления другого парня, постоянно пытался контролировать себя, потому что не хотел быть похожим на… — он замолчал и покачал головой. — Я растерялся, Стив. Тони — самый умный парень из всех, с кем мне доводилось встречаться. Он не из тех, кто напрашивается на помощь или жалость, и если говорит, что не справляется, значит, действительно так думает. Тони работает на износ, добиваясь поставленной цели, и болезненно переживает неудачи, поскольку в итоге его усилий оказывается недостаточно. Тот факт, что он поделился этим со мной, говорит о доверии.

Стив вскочил на ноги, почувствовав, что взорвется, если не приведет мысли в порядок.

— Итак, — расхаживая по комнате под внимательным и чуть встревоженным взглядом Брюса, начал он, — Тони обнял Баки в память о Говарде, Наташу — потому что восхищается ее стойкостью и силой духа, и тебя — потому что доверяет и считает хорошим человеком.

Стив резко остановился.

— Я из другого столетия, доктор. Мы иначе говорили, одевались, выражали свои чувства, — он схватил книгу и, захлопнув, отшвырнул на кровать. — И все же, если я ничего не путаю, купоны помогли Тони раскрыться, стать ближе к людям, которых он по-своему уважает. Хороший результат, правда?

— Согласен. Но есть куда более важная вещь. Боюсь, Тони пока не готов говорить о ней вслух — слишком личное и касается только его, — Брюс слабо улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, отчасти.

Стив потянулся, давая себе пару секунд на передышку.

— Тут я вам не помощник, доктор.

— Разве?

— На моем счету слишком много упущенных возможностей.

Брюс поднялся и убрал записную книжку в карман.

— Да, теперь я вижу, — признал он. — Спокойной ночи, Стив. Спасибо, что уделил мне время.

Когда Беннер ушел, Стив запер дверь и, бегло посмотрев на часы, увидел, что уже давно перевалило за полночь — пора было ложиться спать. Раздевшись, он приглушил свет, не разбирая кровати, лег прямо на покрывало и уставился в потолок. Неудивительно, что Тони обратился к Беннеру за поддержкой, а после сегодняшнего разговора даже ситуации с Наташей и Баки стали выглядеть логично. К сожалению, среди них не нашлось места для самого Стива, но и здесь удивляться не приходилось. У них с Тони всегда были сложные отношения, хотя в глубине души Стив искренне надеялся, что они достаточно пережили вместе, чтобы по праву называться друзьями. Он действительно считал Тони другом (иногда даже больше, чем другом, — неотъемлемой и важной частью собственной жизни), но ошибся, предположив, что его чувства взаимны. Вероятно, еще оставался шанс изменить обстоятельства, только неизвестно, хочет ли этого Тони.

Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, внезапно вспомнил Стив слова своей матери — и отчетливо осознал, что обязан попробовать.

Поворочавшись еще около тридцати минут, он окончательно убедился, что заснуть не удастся, включил прикроватную лампу и раскрыл книгу — если уж с отдыхом не сложилось, то дочитать он точно сумеет.

*~*~*

Судя по тому, что Тони начал чаще выбираться из мастерской, их совместный проект с Брюсом не удался. Во время киновечеров он откровенно скучал, практически не отрывая глаз от телефона, зато, по слухам, начал ходить с Наташей и Баки на йогу и попросил Клинта научить его играть в маджонг. Стив упрямо старался сблизиться с Тони, но пока все его попытки оборачивались провалом: предложение вместе бегать по утрам Тони вежливо проигнорировал, идею уделять больше внимания спаррингу и совместным тренировкам воспринял в штыки, заявив, что и так находится в прекрасной спортивной форме. Единственное, что его хоть немного заинтересовало, — это приглашение вдвоем попить кофе в каком-нибудь уютном местечке, но и тогда он нашел причину для отказа.

Стив уже начал отчаиваться (в конце концов, нельзя сблизиться с тем, кто всеми силами старается держаться от тебя подальше), поэтому сильно удивился, когда однажды вечером, где-то в последних числах июня, обнаружил у себя под дверью Дубину с зажатым в манипуляторе посланием. Благодарно похлопав робота по металлическому корпусу, Стив вскрыл конверт и вытащил оттуда небольшое написанное от руки приглашение на вечеринку в честь Дня независимости Соединенных Штатов и по совместительству дня рождения Капитана Америки. В нижнем углу стояла размашистая подпись: Энтони Эдвард Старк.

На фоне двадцать первого века с его электронными письмами и мгновенными сообщениями такой способ передачи информации выглядел на редкость старомодным, и Стив понятия не имел, почему Тони решил воспользоваться именно им.

Заинтригованный, он попытался разузнать подробности у остальных и даже согласился на несколько дополнительных тренировок с Наташей, рассчитывая, что сумеет заставить ее проболтаться, но безуспешно. Уложив его на маты, она лишь тонко улыбнулась и загадочно пообещала: «Сам увидишь».

Стив и подумать не мог, что скромный подарок в виде купонов на объятия настолько сплотит команду вокруг Тони, что у них появятся общие секреты. Как капитан и командир группы он радовался, а вот как человек — нервничал и чувствовал себя неуютно, В любом случае, о деталях Стиву никто говорить не собирался, поэтому пришлось терпеливо дожидаться вечеринки, которая в итоге больше напоминала дружеские посиделки, чем масштабное празднество, хоть и организованное с душой. В числе гостей (помимо тех, кто постоянно проживал в Башне) были Сэм с матерью, Хэнк и Джо, специально прилетевший по этому поводу из Великобритании.

За окнами темнело, вечеринка стремительно набирала обороты, и в какой-то момент Стив захотел выйти на крышу, чтобы немного побыть одному и подышать свежим воздухом. Подойдя к стеклянной дверной панели, он слегка отодвинул ее в сторону и замер, услышав обрывки беседы.

— Ну, не знаю, Нат, — голос точно принадлежал Тони, но сумерки мешали разглядеть его нормально.

Наташа стояла, положив локти на опоясывающие крышу металлические перила, и смотрела вдаль.

— Старк, ты издеваешься? — спросила она. — Он реально старается. Это видят все, кроме тебя. Даже Клинт.

Тони отчетливо пожал плечами.

— А что, если ничего не получится? Таким, как я, обычно…

— Не усложняй, — нетерпеливо перебила Наташа и с тяжелым вздохом добавила: — Все будет хорошо. Просто держись плана, ладно?

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Тони и положил голову ей на плечо.

Увидев, что в ответ Наташа осторожно обняла Тони, Стив закрыл дверь и отвернулся — разговор явно предназначался не для его ушей.

*~*~*

Постепенно у Стива начало складываться впечатление, что присутствующие всеми силами стараются не дать ему покинуть вечеринку. Первая попытка закончилась тем, что с него наперебой начали требовать тост, затем Тор в прямом смысле заблокировал дверь и, наконец, миссис Уилсон внезапно жутко захотелось потанцевать с именинником.

Выбраться с военной базы ГИДРЫ было проще, тоскливо подумал Стив, когда около полуночи Наташа вдруг широко зевнула, заявив:

— По-моему, пора расходиться. Поздно уже. Клинт?

— Я тебя провожу, — немного наигранно, словно по сценарию, отозвался тот.

— Да, нам тоже давно пора, — тут же спохватилась миссис Уилсон.

— И мне, — поддержал Баки, — у меня рано утром встреча с Фьюри. Гарантированный заряд оптимизма.

Тор широко улыбнулся, поднимаясь.

— Тор? — позвала Наташа.

— А разве мы не должны запустить в небо тысячи разноцветных огней, дабы отметить это знаменательное событие? — спросил он, глядя в окно.

— Ты про фейерверки? — догадался Баки. — Нет, приятель, не сегодня.

— Пошли, — Брюс взял его за рукав и настойчиво потянул к двери. — У меня к тебе небольшой разговор.

— О чем же вы хотите поговорить, доктор? — просиял Тор.

— Я… — замялся Брюс, растерянно поглядывая на окружающих.

— Тот, другой парень утверждает, что подтягивается больше тебя, — выручила Наташа.

— Гнусная ложь! — взревел Тор, с грохотом поставив пивную кружку на стол. — Я докажу, что он заблуждается! Немедленно в спортзал!

Через секунду Стив и Тони остались одни.

— Я… — заговорил Стив, когда молчание окончательно стало неловким. — Спасибо, что устроил в мою честь вечеринку.

— Ты устроил такую же для меня, — Тони чуть смущенно улыбнулся и опустил голову. — Считай это ответным жестом.

Стив откашлялся, стараясь не смотреть на тени от ресниц на его щеках.

— Без проблем. Слушай, я… Уже поздно. Мне действительно лучше пойти спать.

Поначалу никто из них не двинулся с места, но стоило Стиву развернуться к выходу, Тони тут же поймал его за руку.

— Подожди.

Под хмурым и немного удивленным взглядом Стива Тони вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака бумажник, открыл, достал оттуда чуть потрепанную книжечку с купонами, но вместо того, чтобы вырвать последнюю страницу, протянул ее застывшему в напряжении Стиву.

— Что это? — спросил об очевидном Стив.

— Мой подарок, — ответил Тони.

Стив медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — произнес он. — Я понимаю. Все нормально. Ты использовал купоны, которые посчитал нужным… В конце концов, идея была общая и…

Чем больше говорил Стив, тем сильнее мрачнел Тони.

— Ты вовсе не обязан любить меня, Тони. Достаточно того, что мы прекрасно работаем вместе… Поверь, я очень рад, что ты сблизился с остальными, и уважаю твое желание держать дистанцию со мной.

— Стив, — перебил Тони, — открой ее.

Стив прекрасно знал, что увидит внутри, но не стал спорить и молча открыл книжечку.

— Я в замешательстве, — честно признался он, когда вместо нарисованной им для Тони акварели обнаружил там маленькую, украшенную золотой каймой карточку, на которой тем же почерком, что и в приглашении, было написано: «Кажется, я задолжал тебе объятие, Стив». И подпись: «С любовью, Тони».

— Я знаю, другие не восприняли идею всерьез, — заговорил Тони и, порывшись в кармане, достал последний купон. — Но для меня она очень много значит, — на губах опять появилась слабая, неуверенная улыбка, совершенно не похожая на обычную дерзкую усмешку. — Для тебя, думаю, тоже…

Он протянул купон Стиву.

— Хочу быть уверен, что ты тоже этого хочешь.

— Хочу чего? — непослушным голосом переспросил Стив. В горле неожиданно пересохло.

— Обняться? — предложил Тони, прищурившись. — Или чего-то больше?

Забрав купон, Стив открыл книжечку, вырвал единственную оставшуюся там страницу и протянул ее Тони со словами:

— Обняться.

Если Тони и расстроился, то умело не подал виду. Отрывисто кивнув, он шагнул вперед, крепко прижавшись к Стиву, сомкнул руки у него за спиной, и в этот момент Стив, наслаждаясь теплом и щекочущим шею дыханием, отчетливо понял, что подразумевали Баки и Нат под словами «ему действительно важно». Не только ему, думал Стив, все еще держа Тони в объятиях, — и отпускать не хотел категорически.

— И чего-то больше, — прошептал он, лишь слегка отстранившись.

— Серьезно? — на выдохе переспросил Тони, и Стив готов был поклясться, что температура в комнате только что подскочила на несколько градусов.

Вместо ответа он снова притянул Тони к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
